Pickaxe
| style = Crush |speed=Average |slot = Main-hand }} Pickaxes (often abbreviated as picks) are used to mine any type of ore in Gielinor. Pickaxes can be held in the inventory, stored in the toolbelt, or wielded (provided the player's Attack level is high enough). Storing in the toolbelt or wielding the pickaxe provides an extra inventory space, allowing one extra ore to be held. Pickaxes are rarely used as weapons, as they are significantly weaker and less accurate than weapons designed for combat such as swords. After completion of the Perils of Ice Mountain quest, players can smith their own pickaxes, using 2 bars of the desired metal. The Dwarven army axe, sacred and volatile clay pickaxes, dragon pickaxes, inferno adze, imcando pickaxe and Crystal pickaxe cannot be smithed. Types of pickaxes Note that the Dwarven army axe and Inferno adze also function as hatchets. *''' Also requires 92 Firemaking to use. Stealing Creation pickaxes These pickaxes can only be obtained and used in the Stealing Creation minigame. Rewards These can be used outside of the minigame. * Volatile pickaxe * Sacred clay pickaxe Dungeoneering pickaxes These pickaxes can only be obtained and used during Dungeoneering. Maintenance Previously, players needed to repair their pickaxe if it had been damaged during the exploding rock random event. Players had to visit Nurmof in the Dwarven Mine or Bob at the Lumbridge axe shop to repair it for a small cost. Players also used to find their Pickaxe head flying off their handle, which they then needed to pick up and rejoin to the handle. However, pickaxes no longer get damaged or lose their heads, due to the removal of random events. Trivia * In the early days of Runescape Classic, there was only one type of pickaxe available, named simply '''Pickaxe. It looked like a Steel pickaxe and could not be equipped. When different types of pickaxes were released in May 2003, all pickaxes in the bank became the Bronze pickaxes that are commonly found today. *Upon the release of the Dragon pickaxe, all the other pickaxes underwent an animation change, except the crush attack and mining animation, the latter of which was already updated after release of HD. Still, mining and crushing action would use the new figures released. *The Tzhaar tourist guide found in Varrock Palace Library makes references to an obsidian pickaxe. using an obsidian pickaxe.|100x168px]] *It is believed that higher tier pickaxes in Daemonheim have a lower chance of accidentally crushing ores while mining. This is yet to be confirmed. *There is no such thing as a Black pickaxe. However, there are Black hatchets. *The Elite Dwarven Guard seems to be wielding pickaxes (tactical) and shields. However, this is not surprising because the dwarves are very oriented around mining. *After the release of Evolution of Combat, if a player had a pickaxe sheathed while mining, it would cause the pickaxe to appear in their hand and sheathed on their back simultaneously, giving the appearance of having two pickaxes equipped. This also happened with hatchets. This was fixed in an update on 13 May 2013, which caused pickaxes to be unsheathed when used for mining. A later update on 17 June caused them to be re-sheathed after use. nl:Pickaxe fi:Pickaxe Category:Melee weapons